


A Sad Space Story

by ApatheticGarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApatheticGarbage/pseuds/ApatheticGarbage
Summary: Lance is sad. Maybe that's okay and maybe he needs Keith. It's whatever.





	A Sad Space Story

Space is cold. Space is empty.  
Lance didn't expect space to creep up on him like a shadow. He had always loved the idea of the great unknown, see all of the universe. It ended up being so big, so intensly humungous it crushed him under its weight. He felt strangled by the black void he was surounded by, terrifying to him in all honesty.  
The only grounding thing he had left at this point was voltron. The team grounded him. He could distract himself from the terrfying unkown easily when he was inside Blue or Red, when he could feel the controls under his hands and know that he was a part of something. He wasn't a tiny speck of nothing when he was with voltron. Voltron kept him sane.  
Granted, Lance knew deep down that Voltron didn't need him. He saw the sheer power and strength of the other members. He was the weakest link by far, Shiro had impecable leader skills, Hunk had the willpower, pidge was a genious and don't even get him started on Keith. For now lance could pretend, he could imagine being valuble if it meant his sanity was fine.  
But that didn't stop him from fucking up. He could see it in his fellow team mates when he made a mistake, missed a shot or hit something with Blue on accident.  
The worst time was when he had almost died. Lance was being stupid, he knew that. Yet, when he saw the chance to take out the whole Galra fleet he took it. Apparently komikazi missions weren't accepted in Voltrons user manual.  
He was trying so hard though. All of his shots had missed that fight, he felt utterly useless and was at a low. Mid battle he saw the center of the fleet and let the waves of feeling unimportant wash over him. He was replaceable so if he could find a way to get inside that stupid ship and blow it up he would.  
"Lance, Why are you leaving the lion? Don't GO IN THERE"  
"LANCE! FuCK LANCE NO NO NO, DO YOU NOT SEE THE EIGHTY BOTS IN THERE! LAN-"  
He was ignoring everyone in all honesty. Even if the fact that Keith’s voice made him slightly less willing to die, it felt right. Plowing through the droids he was certain that this would help. If he didn't do they would lose. He could see they weren't getting anywhere, Green was out cold and Voltron wasn't an option. This was the right move.  
Before he knew it he was standing in the control room of the ship, power source completely exposed. One blast from his bayard and the whole thing would blow. Perfect.  
With one swift movement, he raised and aimed his Bayard.  
"LANCE!" a shriek caused a jostle, the shot being fired and hitting the empty wall, "LANCE you FUCKING idiot. GET BACK IN THE GODDAMN FIGHT."  
Of course. Keith was standing there seething, as if Lance was a terrible rat he needed to kill. He looked positively predatory. Lance only smiled back, eyes watering because Keith didn't get it. He wasn't going to fight. He had been fighting, and fighting, and fighting. Over and over the only peace he got was in the bloodshed and violence of battle. Fuck that, Lance was done fighting.  
"You got it samurai." He let out a shallow crackly laugh that left bile in his throat before stepping forward and shoving Keith through the sliding doors and shutting them. He wouldn't kill his team mates, ever. He aimed again before pulling the trigger, A deep rumble being the last thing he heard.  
\---  
"Nghhh" Lance stumbled forwards, color flooding his vision in a blinding mass of blobby shaped. His brains felt like putty, as if he was underwater and none of his senses worked.  
"Lance.... volatile.... deadly.... mistake"  
Words slowly came into focus and he immediately felt the need to vomit. He was still alive. Shit. He hadn't saved them and now he would never get back the trust he had. no no NO. WHY hadn't he died.  
"Fuck..." his voice came out in a meek whisper but apparently it was enough to silence the voices talking about him. The silence that followed left an unbearable chill in Lances core. Then he heard a growl and saw the clear form of Keith charging him. With one fluid movement he was slammed against the wall.  
"Lance. How the HELL could you possibly THINK WHAT YOU DID was a GOOD idea?" Keith's voice was strained and watery, something Lance was not prepared for. When he opened his squeezed shut eyes, he saw the tears streaming down Keith's face, "I WAS FUCKING worried.. how could you... I Don’t... it doesn’t..." Keith was choking on his own words, the death grip on Lance's shirt loosening.  
Lance didn't know what to do, but apparently his stomach thought it would be a good idea to vomit. So he turned to the side and curled into himself after emptying his stomach and he knees giving out.  
"Lance..." Keith's voice was soft and he grabbed the Cuban boy and pulled him up, "Let's go to your room."  
To weak to protest, Lance allowed himself to be dragged and taking to a warm soft bed. A really warm and soft bed.  
"Keith?" He rasped once he was settled in the warm blankets. Keith only grunted in response.  
"I'm really sorry, please don't leave me." words tumbled out of Lance's mouth, and he made grabby hands trying to get Keith to stay where it was warm. He wanted to hug Keith. Badly. He needed to know that human contact was real, that Keith cared and maybe he hadn’t fucked up.  
“Umm… okay.” Keith stared blankly before sitting stiffly at the end of the bed. This would not do for Lance. He grunted and tackled Keith, pulling him into the bed with him. Without much trouble he managed to get comfortable with his head nestled in crook of Keith’s neck and their legs tangled together. Keith was still stiff and Lance could tell he was unsure if this was okay, his hands hung limp by lances and it bothered lance.  
“When I was back home, I would get really sad sometimes.” Lance began to mumble into Keith’s neck “My mom was convinced I had depression but we never got it checked out because it’s expensive and it’s already extremely hard for a mom to raise seven children. But I digress. So, I was sad, right. My older sister, Mia would hug me and fall asleep with me. You remind me of her, strong headed and passionate. I thought… I don’t I thought maybe…” Lance began to tear up, his eyes burning with familiar wetness. “Thank you.” He finally sobbed out before buring himself further into Keith.  
Keith wrapped him arms around Lance, sighing peacefully and letting Lance cry it out. It was comforting Lance guessed, and Keith made him feel less depressed and less… wrong. Still, it hurt. The pain of his own life wouldn’t go away. He knew this. He really did, but maybe being with Keith for now would help releive the pain for a little while like forming Voltron used to.


End file.
